


Just a Label

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Asexy April [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have decided to get married.  Now John has to break the news to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Label

John Watson had never been the most astute person when it came to observing human behavior.  Sherlock could attest to this, of course.  How many times had he uttered the words “you _see_ but you do not _observe_ ”?  John had lost track – it was clearly too many times to really count.  But if John Watson was oblivious, _Harry_ Watson was even more so.  His older sister always prided herself on her ability to figure out someone’s sexuality.  But this was not the case with John.

It was easy to talk about these things when John and Sherlock had just let people assume things about them.  When a simple touch, a brush of the lips against a forehead had been all there was.  People of course assumed that they were sleeping together.  But now – well, things were different now that they were getting married.

“You’re getting married.”

“Yes, Harry, we’re getting married.”  John was beaming.  Harry looked confused.

“But you – I’m sorry, I’m still beyond baffled that I missed that you were gay.”

“I’m not – not really.”

“Come again? How can you be _not_ gay and be marrying Sherlock?” She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him pointedly.

John cleared his throat.  “You want to get into the specifics of our relationship or do you want to just be happy for us?”

“No, I am – I am happy for you.  I’m just confused.”

“I’m surprised, Harry.  I thought you of all people would have at least met someone who – well, who didn’t really value sex.”

“So, let me get this straight.  You kiss him.  You sleep in the same bed.  You’re clearly in love with him.  But you don’t shag?”

“No, we don’t shag.”

“You haven’t ever shagged?”

“Not exactly. We tried that once.  It was a disaster.”

“But you’ve shagged other people.”

“Didn’t particularly enjoy that, either.”

“Why did you, then? I know you liked that girl…what was her name? In high school?”

“Elizabeth.”

“Yeah, Elizabeth.  What about her? Do you just not like shagging men?”

“No, it’s not like that.  I thought it was… you know, expected.  I tried it, sort of as an experiment.  I didn’t really like it.  I don’t think Elizabeth was very pleased with me, either.”

“I think that’s because she was gay.”

“You think everyone’s gay.”

“I’m usually right about these things.”

“You’re wrong about me.”

“Point taken. So, John, is there a word for this?”

“For my lack of sexual orientation?  Yes.  There is.  Asexual.”

“Simple. Hmm.  Reminds me of plants, though.”

“Why is that the first thing everyone says?” John shook his head in exasperation. 

“Because it sounds like science class, John.  So. You’re tying the knot, hmm?”

“Thought it was about time.”

“You’ve been together what, three years now? Yeah, I’d say it’s about time.”

“How did you know how long we’ve been together?”

“Despite my inability to figure out what your sexual preferences are, I do know how long my baby brother fancied his flatmate.”

John sighed.  “Fine. Yes, it was definitely about time.  It isn’t like we don’t share everything already.  But Sherlock thought – well, after a little brush with danger, ahem, he thought it might be wise to you know, make it official.”

“How romantic.  And what’d you break this time?”

“Just a rib.”

“Just a – you know, you need those, right?”

“I am a doctor, Harry.  I do know these things.”

“I just worry about you.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“That’s why I want Sherlock by my side.”

“Sherlock gets you into danger.”

“And out of it, too.”

“Okay, okay. So when is the happy day?”

“January 29.”

“Any particular reason for the date?”

“It was the day we met.”

“Now that, John, is romantic.”

“It is indeed.  Sherlock chose the date.”

“Well, I’m not surprised.  He does have a bit of a soft side despite his cold demeanor.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“You are smitten.”

“Of course I am.”  A smile spread across John’s face.

Harry grinned and started humming.

“Is that from some cartoon from our childhood or am I mistaken?”

“ _So this is love…da da da da…_ ”

“A Disney movie, at that.  You are ridiculous, Harry.”

“I know it.”

“So ridiculous, I want to ask you to be my best man.”

Harry stopped singing and looked sharply at her brother.  “Really? Seriously, John, really?”

“I couldn’t imagine anyone better suited.”

Harry threw her arms around her brother in an unexpected show of emotion, and kissed the top of his head.  “Of course, I’d love to, John.”

“Excellent. But Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“No bachelor party, hmm?”

“John, I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
